The follower
by therandomer5000
Summary: Leo is 10, Raph is 9, Donnie is 8 and Mikey is 7. Poor Mikey he still doesn't realise that not all shadows are evil.


**I told you that I had more stories XD Enjoy xx**

* * *

**The follower**

Leo, Raph and Donnie were in the livingroom watching tv and Mikey was just outside the lair, he was playing with some frogs that were currently living in the pool next to the door. Mikey had begged his Sensei to let him go out and it had taken a while but he was eventually allowed. His older brothers were supposed to go with him but they didn't want to so Mikey left on his own.

'I'm gonna call you... Fred and i'll call you... fred 2 and i'll call you... fred3' Mikey laughed as he names all 5 frogs fred. The just jumped around him and croaked occasionally, 'You guys are awesome, I wish daddy would let me keep you in my room! we'd have a sleepover everynight and I'd read you bedtime stories' Mikey giggled as one of the frogs caught a fly. Mikey was having lots of fun. He looked up when he heard a strange sound, He saw a huge shadow on the opposite wall. Mikey was terrified. He screamed and ran away before realising that he should probably go into the lair if he wanted to be safe.

...

Master Splinter walked into the livingroom to see the three eldest turtle sitting in front of the tv,

'Where is Michelangelo?' He asked as he looked around the livingroom,

'He's outside playing with the frogs' Donnie replied, he didn't take his eyes off of the tv.

'I thought I told you three to watch him!' Splinter said angrily,

'But we din't wanna' Raph replied,

'There are all sorts of dangers out there!' Splinter growled angrily. The three turtles looked up at him with worried expressions,

'Like what Master?' Leo asked,

'He could fall into the water and not be able to climb out, there could be sewer workers that might see him and take him away or' Splinter stopped when he saw his children with tears in their eyes, He was worrying them and himself, 'Let's go get him' The old rat said as the boys leapt off of the couch. They heard a frightened scream from outside. Then the lair door was flung open and a little green and orange blur ran in and up to the room the four shared.

'MIKEY! WAIT UP!' Donnie shouted as the three turtles ran after their brother. Splinter sighed and closed the door, He made his way up to the room. Mikey had locked himself in and refused to let anyone in,

'Michelangelo?' The rat asked,

'Y-Yeah?' A little voice asked,

'May I come in?' He looked to his sons, they were pressed up against the door,

'N-no The weird thing will get me' Mikey squeaked frightened,

'I'm coming in Michelangelo' The rat sighed as he used the spare key to unlock the door. When he and the three turtles walked in, they saw Mikey hiding under the bed, 'What happened?' Splinter asked softly.

'A Weird shadow thing chased me!' Mikey said worriedly as he hugged his father,

'What?' Leo, Raph and Donnie looked around them as if they thought it was in here with them.

'Show me' Splinter said. Michelangelo took his hand and dragged him to the door and the family stood in the cold tunnel, looking around them.

'THERE!' Leo shouted as he pointed to a huge shadow, The four turtles hid behind Splinter. The rat went into the tunnel to find out what was causing is sons such fright,

'M-Mastah Splintah?' Raph asked, Splinter came back with a smile on his face,

'There was nothing to fear Michelangelo' Splinter said as he knelt in front of the youngest and showed him what had caused the shadow,

'awww, It's a little kitty!' Mikey cooed as he picked the little kitten up,

'You were scared of a cat?' Raph asked angrily,

'You were scared too' Leo pointed out,

'I think we were all scared by it' Donnie laughed,

'Can I keep him? please please please please pleeeeaaaaassssseee?' Mikey begged, His puppy-dog eyes shining,

'No, I'm afraid not. This cat has a home already, look it has a collar' Splinter pointed to the little leather collar around the cat's neck.

'Awww' Mikey whined disappointed, The cat jumped through the grate and ran home,

'Come along' The rat laughed,

'Master, Someday I will have a cat' Mikey promised himself,

'Will you now?' The rat asked happily,

'Yeah, I'm gonna call it Klunk and she'll be the most awesome ninja kitty in the world!' Mikey cheered as he walked into the lair.

Once he was 16 he did get a cat, and he did call her Klunk.

And she really was the most awesome ninja kitty in the world!

* * *

**I thought of this one last night XD please review xx**


End file.
